Plants vs. Zombies: Dimension Hoppers
Made by TomFOolery2! :D 'Plants vs. Zombies: Dimension Hoppers' Plants vs. Zombies: Dimension Hoppers is an turn based RPG/Puzzle game. It's developed by EA and Popcap. It is available for iOs and Andriod. You can play as both plants and zombies, with both (as of now) 5 chapters each to play. This is not a traditional RPG, as moves require that you pay / to play. You gain more / as the game progresses. The game progresses through turns. When both sides have used their moves, that's the end of the turn. At the start of each turn, you get +1 max / , and repeat. For example, say you have 5 / , and a troop with a move that cost 1 / . You can use that move 5 times before you're phase has ended. This game is turn-based, so the Plants will attack first, then the Zombies. However, the Plants can only have a max of 4 troops in their arsenal and Zombies can have a max of 6 (unless a troop in your arsenal can summon more troops or if your opponent in single player has more troops). Each troop in this game has it's own set and that can be buffed or debuffed. Each troop attacks with it's , and a troop is defeated when its is at 0. For example, Peashooter has 1 and 3 , so it does 1 damage naturally and will die after 3 damage is dealt to it. Each troop also has an Ultimate move, which you have access to trough a Power Sun or a Brain Feast, which are obtained through charging up your Ultimate Meter. Your Ultimate Meter can be charged through dealing and taking damage. Every one of your troops can be leveled up, but its stats won't increase. Leveling up troops in this game is to be granted access to new moves. You get 1 new move with each level-up until you have reached your max. Troop placement and movement is very important in this game, as most moves can only attack an enemy in a certain location. You can prepare your troops placement in the Troop Manager screen, where you'll see a 3x3 grid in which you can place any troop you want anywhere you want, until you have reached your troop limit. Some attacks will have underlined key words and an icon next to them, like Poison . That mean that they effect the target of the move. There is: * Poison : At the start of the turn, the target gets -1 /1 for 2 turns. * Burn : At the start of the turn: the target takes 2 damage at the start of the turn for the next 2 turns. * Freeze : The target cannot use any moves next time it's their attacking phase. * Regeneration : The target is healed for 2 at the start of the turn for 2 turns. * Stun: The target has 0 for the next 2 turns. * Shielded: A Plant can't be hurt the next time it's the Zombie phase. * Gravestone:' '''A Zombie cannot be hurt the next time it's the Plant phase. Some levels are Wave Levels, meaning that you have to defeat several groups of enemies before defeating that level. Enemies will have a chance to drop resources, some more rare than others, in which you can use to craft items, costumes and even other troops. 'Chapters' Each side (Plants and Zombies) has 5 chapters to play, each with 10 levels. Both sides have Endless Zones in chapters 1, 3 and 5. Both the Plants and the Zombies have the same chapter 5 location. Select a Chapter.png|The chapter selection screen For the Plants, the chapters are: *Chapter 1: The Graveyard **Area Gimmick: N/A *Chapter 2: Battle-starch Galacta-corn **Area Gimmick: Worm-Hole Pull: Every other turn, a plant is moved to a random location. *Chapter 3: Frozen Waters **Area Gimmick: Frost-Bite: Every other turn, a random plant is '''Frozen' . *Chapter 4: The Undead Jurassic **Area Gimmick: Dino-roar: Every turn, a random Zombie gets +1 . *Chapter 5: Space Wars **Area Gimmick: Defense Turret: Every turn, 2 random Plants takes 1 damage. The Undead Jurassic.png|The Undead Jurassic world map For the Zombies, the chapters are: *Chapter 1: Garden Warfare **Area Gimmick: N/A *Chapter 2: Water, Water, Everywhere **Area Gimmick: Water Spout: Every other turn, a random Zombie gets -1 *Chapter 3: Hollow Earth **Area Gimmick: Stampede: Every other turn, 2 random Zombies take 1 damage. *Chapter 4: The Floating Desert **Area Gimmick: Chomper Attack: Every 4 turns, a random Zombie is destroyed. *Chapter 5: Space Wars **Area Gimmick: Back-up: Every 4 turns, make an Apple Saucer in a random location. Hollow Earth.png|Hollow Earth's world map Floating Desert (but with no typos).png|The Floating Desert's world map 'Plant Troops' The Graveyard Peashooter Stats.png|Peashooter's Stats Sunflower Stats.png|Sunflower's Stats Wall-Nut Stats.png|Wall-Nut's Stats Potato Mine Stats.png|Potato Mine's Stats Chomper Stats.png|Chompers Stats Spring Bean Stats.png|Spring Bean's Stats TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png Unlockable Troops Through Crafting Nut-Tank Stats.png|Nut-Tank's Stats TBA.png TBA.png Battle-starch Galacta-corn Apple Saucer Stats.png|Apple Saucer's Stats TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png Unlockable Troops Through Crafting TBA The Undead Jurassic Unlockable Troops Through Crafting Blockbuster Stats.png|Blockbuster's Stats TBA.png TBA.png All others troops are TBA. Exclusively NPC Plants Hollow Earth TBA.png TBA.png Apotitan Boss Stats.png|Apotitan's Stats Space Wars TBA.png TBA.png Dark Matter Dragonfruit Boss Stats2.png|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's Stats 'Zombie Troops' Garden Warfare Basic Zombie Stats but not wrong.png|Basic Zombie's Stats TBA.png TBA.png Buckethead Stats.png|Buckethead's Stats Trashcan Zombie Stats2.png|Trashcan Zombie Stats Foot Soldier Stats2.png|Foot Soldier's Stats TBA.png TBA.png Gargantuar Stats.png|Gargantuar's Stats Unlockable Troops Through Crafting TBA.png TBA.png TBA.png The rest of the chapters Zombies are TBA. Hizzlin' Homies Who Can Edit Things Affiliated With This Game * Insanitor101 (Sani) * LordHelix990 (Lapis) Category:Games Category:RPGs